


High Moon 月圆之夜

by Setg2154



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 月圆之夜，吸血鬼在捕兽夹发现了一只左前腿受伤的小狼崽。他把它带回了城堡里。





	1. Chapter 1

作为和平主义者，如果不是他的表亲想从他手里强夺领地和伯爵头衔，郑允浩不可能像现在一样狼狈不堪。

 

这个黎明之前，他不得不和他的表弟及其仆从们大打出手。他的表弟带来了八号人；天可怜见，郑允浩可连个管家都没带在身边。

 

他被迫孤身奋力抵抗。当然，这场持续了整晚的战争的结局是喽啰们被他挨个捏碎了脑壳，从拱形窗里扔了出去；图谋不轨的为首者则被他钉死在纯银的水晶吊灯上——郑允浩向来对生于忧患死于安乐这句老话深以为然，因此他的城堡里收藏的各类银器总量相当多——被他挂在吊灯钩子上的表弟凄惨地哀嚎着，直到被照上屋顶的阳光挫骨扬灰才消停下去。

 

而胜利的代价不可谓不惨烈。混战开始没多久，跟了他两个世纪、做工精良、曾伴随法国皇帝征战四方的金线斗篷就光荣牺牲了，因此他幸免于难，没有从后背被他表亲经验老到的赶车人用尖牙厉爪撕成两半儿。他浑身上下几乎都挂了彩，彩头最大的地方是他的左臂：因为太久没有进食，这条被丧心病狂的表亲几乎连根扯掉了的胳膊没法完全自愈，直到破晓前还在滴血。

 

他华贵的客厅和前花园也遭了不少秧。三百年前从巴黎海运来的珐琅彩绘玻璃被丢出去的尸体撞破了直径两米的大窟窿。墙纸和装饰油画被毁的一塌糊涂。檀木的楼梯断成了三节；而被打碎了的雕塑和古董加起来的年岁，很有可能比血族伯爵本人的年纪还要大。

 

现在，城堡和这片森林的主人站在被吸血鬼们撕的细碎，成了破烂布条儿的天鹅绒窗帘后边，他用一双漆黑的眼睛环视四周，不确定这个巨大的烂摊子是不是只有赫菲斯托斯本人才能收拾得了。郑允浩看了看自己不再流血，但无力地耷拉着的左胳膊，深深地叹了口气。

 

现在是寒冬，苍白耀眼的阳光虚情假意，连一片雪花都晒不化。但他已经有三星期没有进食了，又身负重伤，不能冒这个险在白天到户外去。

 

他甩开挂在他肩膀上，一动身子就哗啦哗啦响的残破披风走进地库，一头栽倒在他的棺材里。长久以来的头一回，郑允浩因为鹅绒内衬的柔软舒适发出感叹。 _今晚是月圆之夜，_ 他想， _或许比较适合捕猎，_ 随后立刻昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

这天晚上，天幕之中罕有星辰，一轮满月在澹薄的云端光芒四射。月辉映在郑允浩的眼里，把他一双黑曜石的瞳仁变成琥珀。此刻，伯爵本人正伫立在一颗高大的云杉顶上，一双漆黑的、属于地狱蝙蝠的巨大翅膀收在他的身后。他的身形如此轻巧，在他踏上树冠尖端时，连一片雪花也不曾从松针上震落。

 

他不久前才从父亲手中继承了这片领地，因此这里的一切都还挺陌生。他环视着月光下雪白和墨绿斑驳相间的森林，深深吸气，让各种各样的味道盈满鼻腔。

 

冷冽的空气中，他闻到了这座壮阔的山峰脚下分布着的人类村落。严冬的冰雪覆盖了草甸和平原，牧民赶着他们的长毛牛和麋鹿到山林中觅食。他闻到狐狸闯进鸡窝，被村妇插死在铲草垛用的三叉戟上的血腥。而沿山谷流淌的河流蓄满的湖泊里，冰壳之下游动着肥美的冷水鱼。现在正是晚餐时间，空气里还飘来一缕烤鱼的焦味。

 

这片辽阔的针叶林正处在雪线上，一年中大部分时间都被冰雪覆盖，因而人迹罕至。相对地，不同于村落里炭炉和食物的烟火气，属于他的森林间野性弥漫。麋鹿群啃食雪地之下的苔藓，狼群狩猎它们，胡兀鹫则清扫一切腐尸。他的领土之上，无人打扰的幽静和丛林间完整平衡的生物链都让他感到满意。

 

他把思绪从远方收回，灵敏的耳朵立刻捕捉到麋鹿用角和蹄子刨开雪原的动静。下一刻，郑允浩已经振翅落地，一道黑色闪电般猛地扼住了这头倒霉动物的咽喉——这里不是童话世界，也没有圣诞老人需要雇它们驾车，只有吸血鬼的獠牙刺破麋鹿的动脉；片刻之后，他以落在这头动物颈椎上的干脆一击免除了它全部的挣扎，用没有痛苦的死亡聊慰将生命和鲜血献给了新任伯爵的雄鹿：

 

就像他对他父亲所做的一样。几夜之前，他利落地拧断了他父亲的脖子，使得后者得以自永恒的失败中解脱。

 

郑允浩恳请世人不要误会他的所作所为是大逆不道的弑父夺权。他只是按照他父亲的要求办事。他的母亲死于家族战争后的两个世纪，他一蹶不振、却在三千年的不朽不死中丢掉了自杀勇气的父亲选择蜷缩在城堡地牢，直到变得比一具干尸更加形容枯槁。

 

他却选择在这两个世纪间环游世界。他曾经一夜间以雷霆之速穿行整条东非裂谷。他也曾和人类厮混，在最喧嚷的都市里醉生梦死；酒精弄不醉他，当然，他可以沉溺在他人的醉生梦死间。他曾旁观过战争的起源，他本可以徒手接住萨拉热窝的子弹；但正午烈日当头，他还没有像他的父亲一般丢失了存在的意义，因此他克制住了自己这么做的冲动。可接下来，他也曾比肩正义的同盟参与不少战役——不论如何，对他父亲而言相当难熬的两百年，他看来不过是弹指一挥间。

 

他会这么想，大概是因为在存于人世的时间里，他都很擅长给自己找乐子。如果他“活着”，他或许会说自己热爱生命。想到这里，郑允浩戏谑地笑了笑，用袖子抹掉嘴角的毛发和血迹，感到活力和力量再一次充盈他的身体。他的左臂正在迅速复原，脸上和衣服底下的伤口消失了。他眼底在捕猎时涌现的赤红逐渐开始消退，这时候，他听见身后海拔稍低一些的灌木丛间，传来了一阵可怜兮兮的声音。

 

像犬类，介于嗥叫和低吼之间，满溢痛楚的细小呻吟。他轻身一跃，来到声源附近。他在捕兽夹里看到一只受伤的动物。

 

它的体型和大型犬类相当。尖而细长的吻喙却不同于一般的雪橇犬，一双三角形的耳朵无精打采地耷拉着。除了被捕兽夹的利齿咬伤的左前腿被血染红，它全身雪白。这是一头小狼崽。

 

它听见郑允浩踩在雪地上咯吱咯吱的脚步声，警惕地回了头。这时候，我们的伯爵因为自己的所见所闻感到诧异：那双眼尾上吊，泛着碧绿幽光而且水汪汪的眼睛竟像是幼鹿般楚楚可怜。

 

并且，狼崽过于瘦弱的躯体加剧了这一印象。它侧躺在雪地里，凹陷的腹部和凸起的肋骨对比鲜明。它正因为前肢的疼痛轻微抽搐着，发出低声呜咽。

 

他很清楚，如果自己不出手搭救，这只狼崽活不过这个月圆之夜。显然，它是踏进了村民布下的陷阱里。他们为了防止牲畜被山野间游荡的狼群袭击，不得不用此种手段保护自己的财产。

 

伯爵并不因此怨恨他们。并且，除非必要，郑允浩从来不乐于看见生命在他眼前消逝（他曾用私人游轮将犹太人送到战区外，获救的人把他的船称为诺亚方舟）。一如往常的，好心的伯爵起了恻隐之心。

 

郑允浩走到它跟前，在指尖释放一个简单的催眠术，抚平了正对他龇出锋利尖牙的狼崽的紧张情绪。他把它的左前肢从铁牙钳制中解放出来，然后把正在发抖的幼兽揣进怀里。

 

即便吸血鬼的怀抱和雪地一样冷冰冰，但至少能帮这个小东西挡住寒风。下一秒，他张开黑色的翅膀，蹿上了月辉满盈的夜空，朝自己的城堡急速飞去。

 

直到郑允浩的翅尖掠过在前一夜的战争里给毁得稀巴烂的前院喷泉，他才想起来家里还有好大一堆破烂等着自己收拾。他无奈地叹了口气，决定先给这头狼崽治伤，再去管他的会客厅。当他给他最新收容的宠物包扎好伤口，又从废墟中挑拣、整理出暂且可以拼凑完整的雕塑残片后，初升的太阳已经将天空染成鱼肚白。

 

再次度过了充实一夜的伯爵心满意足地躺回棺材里。可还没等他睡着，就被楼上一阵堪比第二次世界大战重新开打的震天价响激得把棺材板踹到了天花板上。他火冒三丈地戴上礼帽，走上客厅，要好好瞧瞧是谁胆敢搅扰他的好梦，却几乎被自己看到的场景惊掉了他两千岁的吸血鬼下巴：

 

一个消瘦、纤细、浑身赤裸的少年正试图用他七零八落的天鹅绒窗帘遮掩身体。而他费了半天劲才拼的差不多的那些古董，重新在坑坑洼洼的地板上摊成了一堆碎片。

 

“呃，先生，早上好？”

 

少年向他问候早安，可郑允浩扶住额头，用尽全力才不至于被他并不拥有的热血冲昏头脑，一个挺身跌过去。

 

与此同时，他意识到，自己捡回了一个天大的麻烦：哪是什么宠物，明明是只少年狼人。

 

 

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

****

郑允浩顾不上心疼他费尽心思才从弗洛伦萨搜来的、几乎和贝尼尼的原作一样精妙传神的“阿波罗与达芙妮”一比一复刻，紧紧盯住藏身在窗帘后面的瘦小身影。

 

但不论如何，他饱经风霜的会客厅已经不能更残破了，于是他决定先以和自己贵族身份相称的礼貌回复少年的问候。郑允浩试着用自己最温和的语气开口：“早安。”

 

伯爵不能埋怨他父亲在过去的两世纪间疏于领土治理，竟然让吸血鬼的死敌，狼人，在他的森林中成家立业——如果他眼前的不是个小崽子，而是他印象中粗鲁、野蛮的成年狼人，他一定已经比暴风更迅猛地冲上去拧断了对方的脊梁骨，一句话也不会多说。

 

他没有这么做的原因则是秉承了一贯负责到底的美德；郑允浩在内心不断告诫自己，就算是狼崽子，也是自己捡的，总要先盘问清楚这小东西的身份才好进一步做决定。或许他可以先套些话，再把其同族一网打尽。

 

这么想着，郑允浩收敛了自己恶狠狠的眼神，转而用最具有蛊惑力的声音召唤少年走近些。“小家伙，到这来。”

 

少年显然有些踟躇，扭捏了一番，终于还是向他走来。但伯爵因为这幅有点可爱的场景所产生的笑意还没攀上嘴角，就僵在了半中央——少年刚一迈步，他身上裹着的、熬过了十位强大血族整夜混战的、在伯爵的客厅里兢兢业业服务了两百年的宝蓝色天鹅绒窗帘，连同黄铜质地制作考究的罗马杆发出一声震耳欲聋的吱扭哀鸣，一齐轰然落地。

 

肇事者本人显然和伯爵一样，被这动静吓呆了。小狼人缩着脖子，愣在原地，好像认为只要自己维持绝对的静止，地上的古董碎片和刚刚毁掉的窗帘，还有一切超脱自己掌控的事情，就只会存在于自己的梦境里。

 

但很不幸，他得面对现实。伯爵一从浓郁的挫败感中缓过神来，就用隐忍的嗓音再次对他宣告：“别管窗帘了。先过来。”

 

在窗帘滑落后恢复裸体的少年机械般照做了。他失魂落魄地走到郑允浩身边，唯有在一件披风落在自己身上时睁大了双眼，抬起头看向了自己的救命恩人。

 

郑允浩迅速意识到一个事实：他眼前的少年无疑是狼人中的珍稀品种，因为少年令人惊异的美丽。他的四肢纤细柔韧，行走的姿势比巴黎歌剧院的芭蕾舞者更轻盈优雅。他的皮肤和他狼形态的皮毛一样雪白，而且一双茶色的大眼果然像极了小鹿。可在伯爵开口询问下一个问题前，少年脱口而出的话警醒伯爵在自己面前的仍然是只狼崽的事实：“先生，您真好看。”

 

郑允浩几乎可以断定，这个乳臭未干的小鬼不知道他是吸血鬼，恐怕连吸血鬼和狼人的水火不容的渊源也只有所耳闻——在他的父亲带领家族为了这片领地和狼人殊死一搏的时候，这小鬼还差五个世纪才出生。因为被轻视，伯爵有些许愠怒，偏偏这时候一丝甜美的血腥气撩过他吸血鬼的鼻尖，让他忍不住低头顺着香气源头看去。

 

本应裹在少年左小臂上的纱布不知所踪。血淋淋的伤口暴露在外，散发着致命诱惑。当然，会受到生命威胁的不是伯爵本人，而是他眼前这个无辜可怜的小狼崽。

 

郑允浩的舌尖舔过自己白森森的尖锐獠牙，赤红的欲望涌现在他眼底。不知道为什么，昨晚他看见这受伤的小可怜时没有半点食欲，现在却很想用牙齿咬进那根纤细的脖子，用甘美的血液灌满自己焦渴的喉咙。多亏他向来靠得住的自制力，他没有痛下杀手，做出有损贵族尊严、自相矛盾的事情。

 

“名字？”

 

“昌珉。沈昌珉。”

 

“很好，昌珉。你记得昨晚的事吗？”

 

“记得。很感谢您救了我…是您带我回您家的吗？”小狼人说到这，心虚地挪了挪位置，把雕塑残片挡在自己身后。但他很快振作精神：“先生，请问我该怎么称呼您？”

 

郑允浩挑了挑眉，他没想到这小东西还有昨晚的记忆，更出乎意料的是昌珉的镇静态度。伯爵想起自己尚未自我介绍，未免有些失礼，于是用右手脱下礼帽，左手贴上右胸，身体稍微前躬同时点头致意：“你好，昌珉。我是这片森林和这座城堡的主人，阿尔卑斯的血族伯爵，郑允浩。”伯爵抬头，他很好奇少年对此的反应。

 

果然，昌珉再一次瞪大了他的小鹿眼。“吸血鬼…伯爵。”他的手指绞住披风，身子不安地拧动着，似乎不确定是拔腿逃跑还是要哭着求饶才能增加自己存活的概率。

 

很好，这说明小狼崽了解自己和他的敌对立场。郑允浩想着，继续温柔地逼问：“我想你应该懂得，身为一个狼人，在我的领土上不请自来会有什么后果。”

 

“不是这样。我不是故意的，”昌珉和他辩解，“我出生后，父母把我留在村子里就消失不见了。村民们把我当做人类弃儿，抚养我长大。”讲到这里，小狼哀怜地用狗狗眼看了看伯爵，然后低下了头，“我其实一直很明白，我和他们不是同类。我曾经和人类的小孩闹着玩，但弄断了他的肋骨。昨天晚上是我第一次变成…狼。我不知道该怎么办，就跑上了山，但我还没学会用四只脚走路，摔了一跤，然后踩进了捕兽夹里…”

 

郑允浩眯起眼。这小狼崽无疑很会博人同情，让他无法对其继续等闲视之。而在他能进一步盘问更多情报前，一阵叽叽咕咕的声音响了起来。虽然微弱，但逃不过他吸血鬼的耳朵。他发现昌珉有点脸红，于是好笑地说：“饿啦？”

 

昌珉点点头。“抱歉，先、伯爵。我从昨晚就没再吃过东西了。”

 

莫名地，伯爵很欣赏少年的坦诚。而且，他本人也相当清楚饿肚子的感觉有多不好受；昨晚享用了正餐的伯爵此时此刻非常想来点餐后甜点。

 

如果说受伤的是他的宠物小狼，那么他一定不会自降身份，用最便捷的方法治对方的伤。但现在，他眼前暂且是个人型生物，那么他便认为自己接下来的行为无伤大雅。“左手给我。”

 

因为伯爵不容拒绝的口吻，少年很不情愿的照做了，免不了在抬手时因为牵动伤口龇牙咧嘴一番。但少年呼痛的声音还没脱口而出，就被伯爵颇具色情意味的动作噎在了胸口：“呃——”

 

郑允浩绅士地托着昌珉受伤的胳膊，把嘴巴凑上破损的皮肤，用凉丝丝的舌头舔着暴露在空气中的伤口。他吮吻着品尝唇舌间香甜的液体，耗干了他的全部自制力才没有用锋利的尖牙造成更严重的创伤——

 

距离他上一次品味狼人的血液已经过去了太久，郑允浩几乎忘记了对吸血鬼而言，死敌的鲜血是如何至高无上的美味。就算是阿兹特克活人献祭中自愿献身给雨神的处子之血也不如这小狼崽的甘美。

 

不一会儿，在他嘴唇下的伤口完全愈合后，伯爵意犹未尽地最后一次用舌头扫过少年温热的小臂，抬起了头。他眼前的昌珉脸颊绯红，但直直望进他猩红色瞳孔的一双眼睛闪着绿莹莹的光芒。因为用力咬合的动作，一条青筋在少年脖颈上膨起。怎么看也不像是他想象中因为恐惧和不安瑟瑟发抖的模样。

 

这让伯爵眼底的赤红迅速消退下去，罕有地，他决定转移话题。在松开昌珉的左手后，他微微颔首：“如果你肚子饿，我想我的厨房还完好无损，可以帮你做点熟食。”

 

“感谢您的好意，伯爵。”经历了这一番事件后，昌珉的语气无疑过于冷静。但他仓促地别开眼睛，不敢继续和伯爵对视的举措暴露了少年慌乱的内心。

 

郑允浩突然觉得神清气爽。他昨天还以为自己最新的“乐子”会是修理一堆破铜烂铁，直到他的耐心全部耗尽。“这小狼崽很有趣”这个铁打的事实打消了伯爵对其全部的杀戮欲望。他当下立即决定尊重对方的意愿，不论昌珉希望留下，或是回到人类村落，他都不会阻挠。他相信，就算他放昌珉回去，小狼无疑会在每个月圆之夜登门造访。他可以预见到村民最终发现少年不会和他们一样衰老的事实、对少年的身份产生疑心的一天。

 

*

 

有伯爵头衔的郑允浩远不像通常贵族一般养尊处优。在他还是子爵，作为家族长子的两千年中，一半时间忙于处理同族或异族的纠纷，另一半时间则厮混在人类社会中，还学到了不少技能。

 

即便吸血鬼的味觉尝凡人的食物永远味同嚼蜡，但他对料理却颇有心得。他的红烩鹿肉无疑博得了少年极大的好感（鹿肉来自前夜的狩猎，他贴心地为自己的“宠物”卸了一条鹿后腿）。他坐在长餐桌另一头注视着昌珉狼吞虎咽，摇晃着手里乘着Aqua vitae的水晶杯，漫不经心地询问狼崽的去留问题。

 

可他不曾料想，在他向少年抛出这个自以为很棘手的问题后对方的回答毫不迟疑。

 

“我希望能留在这里。”少年放下了手中的烩鹿肉，一脸认真。“我不属于人类村庄。其次，我不确定要怎么面对现在的自己。我不知道自己什么时候会再次变成四足爬兽…回到村子里的想法让我不安。”

 

昌珉闪闪发亮的棕色眼睛里，一种饱含期待的视线叫郑允浩咽下了嘴边一切诸如“狼人的确大多数都像野兽一样粗鲁”以及“你确定和吸血鬼待在一块儿就更安心吗？”的冷嘲热讽。他失笑，冲昌珉扬了扬杯子，“我赞同。那么，今天请修好你弄坏的窗帘罗马杆，昌珉。如你所见，这座城堡里需要人手的地方非常多。”

 

“好的，伯爵。”

 

郑允浩从来不曾平白无故地对任何人友善。但昌珉吃光盘子后放下叉子，蓄势待发地攥紧拳头，像是迫不及待要冲上去修窗帘的架势让伯爵不得不承认，他有点喜欢这个小家伙。

 

“盘子洗干净。如果你想，请四处转转。但太阳落山前别来打扰我。”他站起来，优雅地欠了欠身，“现在，容我失陪。”

 

吸血鬼转身朝地下室走去，直到他消失在偌大的餐厅尽头，昌珉都凝视着他的背影。因此，即便再次途经客厅里那一堆恐怕叫赫菲斯托斯本人也无力回天的阿波罗和达芙妮的残片，伯爵的心情依旧很好。

 

从刚才黏在他脊背上的凝视中，郑允浩体味到了如同西伯利亚暴风雪的泠冽，或是地中海阳光般的热情。伯爵还不能肯定是哪一种，但二者之一已经足够让他重新心满意足地躺回棺材里，并且期待见证今天之后这小狼崽和自己能演出怎样的协奏曲。

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	4. Chapter 4

伯爵醒来的时候，昌珉正在拆一个硕大无比的包裹。包裹里堆成山、用来保护脆弱易碎的玫瑰花窗的塑料泡沫相互摩擦，发出让他牙酸的咯吱声。就是这个令人不快的声音吵醒了他。

 

在昌珉住进城堡的第四个月，春风吹绿了雪线以下的山坡，其中包括他们的花园。在春天的脚步踏进城堡的石墙前，他们正忙于维修室内贵重的家具和古董，重新用哥特、巴洛克又或者是后现代风格装点城堡内部，还没顾得上修缮喷泉和藩篱。但即便院子仍旧残破，在有了大片野花和绿草的色彩装点后，一切看上去要比冬日荒凉破败的景象好太多。

 

现在，落日的余烬将天边染成绚烂的紫罗兰色，橘红的晚霞燃烧着，澄明的天空中依稀可见一轮白色的圆月。总体来说心情不坏的郑允浩斜倚在大门口的威廉华莱士铜像上，看着昌珉在门口三五米高的木板箱间上蹿下跳。

 

木板箱里的玫瑰花窗是他叫他的好兄弟金希澈从意大利弄来的。后者在做这桩买卖的时候想狠敲他一笔，希澈把这两扇窗子吹得天花乱坠，就差用它们是他亲自从圣马可教堂的墙上搞到手的故事来唬他。但郑允浩慧眼识珠，也足够了解希澈爱说笑的性格，他严肃地通知对方自己不当这个冤大头，为这两扇算不上古董，却也足够精美的窗子付了足够的钱，然后就干脆利落地消失在了希澈的视线里。

 

希澈向来拿他没辙。想到这个，郑允浩笑了笑。昌珉已经把两扇直径五米的彩窗从木箱里拖了出来。但少年显然不知道下一步应该怎么办，正在用评估性的目光打量它们，围着它们绕圈子。

 

伯爵决定亲自解围。他踱步到少年身边，忽然发觉他的小狼比起刚捡回来时拔高了三寸还多，竟然已经和他自己身高相当：看来他把狼崽喂的不错。在这座城堡的食谱里，每顿总少不了鲜美的兽肉或肥嫩的鱼，优质的蛋白和钙质给正在发育期的小狼增添了不少身量。

 

这个冬天前，伯爵不是没有下过厨房，但他这漫长的一辈子里还从没这么勤快地当过伙夫。他看着昌珉在试着托起硕大沉重的玻璃时手臂和后背上膨起的肌肉线条，心中充满了身为家长的骄傲。

 

郑允浩的脚步轻的像猫。直到他挨到少年身边，对方才察觉到他的靠近。昌珉已经习惯了每天太阳落山后伯爵神不知鬼不觉地出没，因此一点儿没被吓到。他把沉甸甸的窗子抱了满怀，冲郑允浩笑着：“伯爵，这要怎么办？”

 

“我来吧。”伯爵温柔地从少年的臂弯中接过一扇玻璃，他两只手扣在窗子边沿抓起它，轻松地像斗牛士抖擞一块通红的幕布。之后，他咻地张开在披风底下凭空冒出的翅膀，准备带着这块玻璃起飞，把它安装在城堡左边的高塔上。

 

昌珉在他身旁着迷地看着他。“我能摸摸您的翅膀吗？”

 

郑允浩为这个胆大得可以的问题挑起眉毛，但他实在不忍心拒绝那双冲自己睁大并且写满祈求的小鹿眼。心软的伯爵无奈地叹了口气，妥协了。“好吧。”

 

小狼小跑着绕到他的背后。一双属于暖血动物的手掌立刻贴上了他翅膀肱骨上那层薄薄的、冰冷冷的翼膜，然后缓慢地向着尺桡骨摸去。这种炙热的感触叫伯爵全身汗毛竖立，而他从不知道自己有这么敏感。“咳咳，”他不得不打断小狼这一令他感到隐私被全数侵犯的行径，“够了没？”

 

“唔。它们看起来像，但摸起来不像是蝙蝠的翅膀。有点凉，而且没有毛，像是皮革。”昌珉若有所思地说，手指尖恋恋不舍地扫过翅膀的关节，还有指骨上生出的倒钩。

 

于是，玫瑰花茎上的刺一般的尖锐倒钩划破了少年远算不上坚韧的指腹。郑允浩在空气里闻到了立即让他焦渴难耐、自两个满月之夜前一直叫他念念不忘的血液气味。这是狼人少年的甜美香气。

 

本着一丁点都不浪费的环保主义精神，伯爵转过身，把少年破损的食指指腹吮进嘴里。他用舌头刮擦着治愈了那条小小的伤口后抬起眼，看见昌珉正咬着嘴唇，紧盯着被他含在口中的指节。

 

在伯爵放开他的手时，昌珉用一种饱含期待的语气开口：“今晚是满月，伯爵。”

 

郑允浩会心一笑，他回身抓紧一扇在落日余晖中闪耀绚烂光华的玫瑰花窗和它的框架。“的确。今晚适合捕猎。”在他打开双翼，腾空而起后，他补充道：“请稍安勿躁。等我安好这两扇玻璃。”

 

*

 

即便他的小狼长得很快，但昌珉和伯爵的闪电之速仍然有相当的距离。伯爵在他的森林间穿梭，把一道雪白的身影遥遥落在身后。

 

月辉照不透浓密的树冠，因此林地间几乎一片漆黑。但夜色从来无法阻碍伯爵自在轻捷的步伐。郑允浩迈着长腿，在粗壮的树干间，在茂盛的蕨类植物从中，在突兀嶙峋的山石间腾跃穿行。他呼吸着全世界中最干净纯粹的空气，感到心情舒畅。

 

但心情好的不只有伯爵。这个满月是昌珉第三次变身，对新奇事物向来都能很快接纳的他已经非常适应自己狼的身体。他甚至沉浸在这副身躯的力量，四肢的强健还有擂动如鼓的心跳里，感到心醉神迷。

 

昌珉张着翠绿的眸子，并不因为被吸血鬼伯爵甩在身后而闷闷不乐。相反的，他一边撒腿以自己的极限速度狂奔着，一边大口喘气。他聆听因为疾跑产生的夜风在他竖立的尖耳朵旁呼啸、他的四踢踏进土壤时沉闷的击打声、他的身侧摩擦草茎和灌木的刷刷响动，感到无比的自由。这森林里的一切都叫年轻的狼人心驰神往。

 

而跑在前头的伯爵的好心情没能维持下去。一缕陌生的气味扰动了他灵敏的嗅觉细胞，郑允浩的悠闲已经荡然无存。他倏地顿身，立刻化身暗夜中悄无声息的地狱蝙蝠：他拍动翅膀，顺着这一缕野兽的腥臭味找到了源头——

 

是一只狼人。棕红毛发，身形巨大，正在山坡下的苔藓上伏低身子。这头狼人和他以往常见的一样粗鲁野蛮，正把一头长着长角的岩羚按在爪子底下。

 

鉴于今晚月圆，伯爵对此并不感到惊讶。他的眼眸因为愤怒变得比血鲜红，他握住一截雪松树干，把它捏得粉碎。而当狼人注意到这阵异常响动，回头看到他的第一眼就开始仰天长啸，试图呼朋引伴。

 

胆敢结伴未经允许就擅闯属于他的森林。下一刻，郑允浩的翅膀在背后张开到极限。

 

他要让这狼人付出血的代价。化身别西卜的吸血鬼俯冲下去，漆黑的双翼在地上投下一道比黑色星期五的夜晚更为不详的黑影。他在密集的松木间辗转腾挪，像一支离了弓弦的凌厉黑箭一般杀气腾腾。瞬间，他的身形已经凌驾于狼人之上；他凶猛地用左手按住巨狼的耳朵往地面推去，狼头把松软的土壤砸出一个浅坑。

 

但这头野兽无疑很耐揍，它打了个滚，爬起了身，这时候伯爵已经听到背后传来足以撼动土地的脚步声——

 

在另外三只巨狼嗥叫着朝他扑来时，即便是伯爵也被迫展开翅膀，窜到半空中避避风头。但他没可能心慈手软，就此放过入侵者，将自己的领地拱手让给他最唾弃的蛮族。

 

郑允浩从来不会抱怨自己总是以少敌多——说实话，这叫他兴奋，犹如热血沸腾。他在空中利落地转身，以一颗粗壮坚实的雪松为借力点迅速折返，蓄满力量的身体向最开始那头棕红毛发的巨狼猛然撞去。

 

他这一脚弄劈了这棵最少一千年才长得如此高大的松木，但郑允浩此时顾不上为树干心疼。他用肩膀顶翻了这头狼人。他的冲力肯定撞断了它不少肋骨，碎裂的骨头或许戳破了肺。动弹不得的棕红巨狼哀嚎着滚下了山坡。

 

另外三头狼在他对同伴下杀手的同时就像他扑来。他后背抵着坚实的土地，顺势向上伸手，用刀锋般的指甲扣进最先扑到他面前的灰毛狼的眼窝里，让温热的狼血淌了他满手；然后，伯爵像甩一块破布似的甩掉了它。

 

第二头狼的利爪擦过他的衣服。它的爪子弄断了他的怀表链，可伯爵力道十足的一脚已经落在了它最柔软的腹部，这一下足以震碎它的五脏六腑。第三头狼在它的炮灰同伴接二连三的送命间隙扑上来，竟然借着空档用爪子按住了伯爵摊在地上、尚未收回的翅膀；它龇着犬齿，目露凶光，下一秒就要低下头咬断这吸血鬼的脖子——

 

郑允浩在心中为它能摸得到自己的衣角褒奖它。他决定仁慈地给它快速无痛的死亡；可他还没来得及用凌厉的拳头捣进它的心窝，他身上的野兽就被一道白色闪光给掀翻到十几米开外的一片茂密的蓝苣苦菜从中。

 

即使他的小狼崽长得很快，但体格也只有这头巨狼一半大。郑允浩不由得在内心估算起来，何等迅猛的速度才能带来如此强劲的冲击力；恐怕他自己吃这么一下，也要摔个四脚朝天。

 

伯爵从地上爬起身，好整以暇地拍掉屁股上的土，惋惜地查看自己的怀表链还有没有修复的可能性，然后才把目光移向正在产生暴力冲突的两头狼型生物——

 

显然，体型差距并不阻碍雪白小狼露出凶狠目光：它目眦欲裂，一只前爪剜进身下巨狼的肩胛之间。在巨狼摇晃着试图起身反击时，它毫不犹豫地露出自己全幅白森森的尖锐獠牙，猛地一口咬进身下被刚才那下撞得七荤八素的同类的脖颈。

 

一时间鲜血喷涌，把它的口鼻染红，它在喉咙里尝到比食草动物的更腥咸的血的味道；可它这一口远不足以杀死强壮的同族。它还不够重，不能像一块磐石般压制它的成年同类，被它按在爪下的肌肉遒劲的巨狼弹动着，像头斗牛场里发怒的公牛般癫狂，要将骑在它身上的斗牛士甩飞出去。

 

于是，小狼用爪子深深抠进在它身下扑腾个不停的野兽的皮肉里。它松开嘴，甩了甩头，下一口已经落在猎物的气管上，在这之后，它便不再松懈獠牙的钳制，直到它身下猎物的挣扎和抽搐逐渐减缓，平息，最终归于静止。

 

在这漫长的过程中，昌珉心中在看到伯爵被这头巨狼按在爪下那一刻腾起的熊熊怒火逐渐熄灭。在同族在他的利齿之下咽气时，无法避免地，昌珉看着自己被血浸透、在夜色中几乎莹莹发亮的前肢，在某一瞬间深刻地反省自己的举措——

 

他的忧虑在松口转头，看到伯爵闪光的暗红眼眸、擒着微笑的嘴角的即刻烟消云散。他低吼一声，从巨狼小山包似的尸首上跳下来。他粗重地喘息着，迈动沉重的四蹄。

 

他走到那个站在树冠间隙间，被他们头顶上一缕皎洁月辉照得通体发光的吸血鬼脚边，将沾满鲜血的口鼻顶进对方的手心。

 

即便这是尚未成年的雪白小狼的无意之举，可郑允浩非常清楚其中意味：在人，同类和吸血鬼之中，昌珉没有犹豫，选择了他。

 

“我们生活在两个世界之间。”伯爵冲他的小狼开口，他半跪下去，膝头落在天蓝色的桔梗花从中。他一只手抚摸着小狼被鲜血染成石油般漆黑的吻喙，另一只手短暂地掠过它在月光下碧绿通透的眼眸，然后摩挲它的头顶，“我们飞升于大气之上；我们蜷缩于泥土之间。我们兼具造物主于四足爬物的癖好。”

 

伯爵所引用的语言晦涩难懂，但他脸上的温情在熠熠生辉的满月映照下一目了然，仿佛他们五分钟前共同经历的追猎与谋杀只存在于久远的曾经。

 

伯爵的手长久地落在白狼的头顶。属于他们的森林间唯有鸟禽拍动翅膀，腾空飞翔以及兽类在林木间穿梭，皮毛磨擦高山蓟的细碎响动。

 

他们在月光下相对而视。他们彼此都非常确信，这个月圆之夜里，世上任何事物也无法在此间扰动他们。

 

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

在和伯爵朝夕相伴的第三年，昌珉发现，郑允浩和他的城堡并非如同他第一印象中一般遗世独立。吸血鬼的生命周期过于漫长，这使得他们之间交流感情的空档跨度可比比凡人世界中合乎情理的范畴要大得多。

今晚，沉寂已久的庞大城堡即将被数目众多的吸血鬼填满。伯爵在早些时候告诉昌珉，如果一切如常，那么他递出的三十三份请柬将请来七十二位宾客。

这个冬日如同他被伯爵带回家来的那个夜晚一般寒冷。苍白的阳光使无边无际的雪原变得刺眼；如果不是风在空气中扬起冰晶，这里将是一片死寂。少年站在城堡大门口，他嗅闻着干净冷冽的空气，轻松地抱着一叠和雪地一样洁白的大理石砖，迈着长腿，朝着前院走去。

这些石板是给喷泉的边沿准备的。除了这块地方袒露着泥胚的褐色，显示尚待修整的痕迹，这座威严城堡由内到外都已焕然一新。

修葺对昌珉而言，是一个愉快的过程。他在三年之中的每一天里奔走在城堡各处，伯爵无微不至地教授他如何修补破损的砖头，黏合碎裂的花岗岩，用钉子和卯条固定上了年份、凯撒皇帝踩过的石头台阶——昌珉可以从这些琐事中窥见伯爵的一生是何其漫长而内容丰富，这叫他心生敬意。

怎么有任何人在如此之久的时间之后依旧维持对生活的热爱呢？昌珉肯定，伯爵热爱着他的生活。他曾在无数个夜晚看见他跳跃在丛林间，在月光下用手捧起清涧。在阴天，森林和天空被灰雾笼罩的白天张开双翼窜入云霄，和雷雨云比肩。他们在瓢泼大雨中狂奔，为昌珉在泥泞中失足滑到，滚了满身泥浆开朗地大笑。他和伯爵一起在湖泊里潜泳，然后，他们一起坐在草甸上，凝望着月光下蓝宝石镜面般的湖面，狼人少年从伯爵那里听来数不清令他心绪飞扬的轶事——

昌珉在喷泉旁边弯下身，他把手上光洁的大理石板码好。他极力压抑着近来想到那道黑色优雅的身影就愈发躁动不安的心情，认真地将石板和基底严丝合缝。他相信，伯爵本人和伯爵今夜的宾客一样，不会乐于在这座巍峨如霍亨索伦堡的建筑上察觉任何一处疏漏。

*

太阳落山后，笼罩着城堡和森林的静谧魔法消退了：不知道从哪里凭空冒出来的，穿着华贵的宾客们自正门口鱼贯而入。

千百支水晶灯罩里，烛光散发光辉，将空气变成流淌的黄金；客人们闪亮的皮鞋踩着血红的鹅绒毯，踩着光洁的檀木地板，踩在花纹美丽的花岗岩上，他们的脚步声和交谈与协奏的管弦乐团编织出朦胧的旋律，笼罩着整个会客厅。昌珉却独身一人，静悄悄地站在二楼阶梯的尽头。在这个高地上，他可以将客厅的一切尽收眼底。

这一夜前，伯爵曾邀请他和自己一同站在在门口，一一问候到访的客人。这个请求被昌珉回绝了。狼人少年还不能确定要以什么身份在其他人——吸血鬼——面前和伯爵并肩。昌珉很清楚，这是他一直尽力避免思考的原则性的问题。

过去的三年中，他把全部时间和精力投身在重建这座被他当做“家”的城堡里，以此来逃避自己内心里一种不合时宜的冲动。这种冲动，每每在他和伯爵对视，察觉对方黑色的眼睛里的笑意，在他把所有任务一丝不苟地完成后的骄傲，在他的身高和体量迅速地超过了伯爵本人时得欣慰时，都会在他心中汹涌地激荡。他的血液中逐渐滋生出一种渴望，它们在他每一次心跳间推挤着他的心室瓣膜，令他越发心绪不宁。

阅历尚浅的年轻狼人还不明白这种渴望的本质究竟是什么。但他知道，这种似乎牵动着他身体中野兽那面的欲望肯定算不上文明开化，也不合乎礼仪。他的理智，敏感的天性和高傲的自尊心总会劝诫自己移开和伯爵相接的目光，免得他溺死在那双黑玛瑙一样的漂亮眼睛里。

昌珉不确定伯爵是否察觉到了这份令他寝食难安的心情。但他非常明白，对于吸血鬼来说最不缺乏的恐怕就是财富、时间以及耐心。他决定，在自己能搞清楚引发这种冲动的本质原因之前，都对此缄口不提。

现在，正用掠食者敏锐的目光观察伯爵一举一动的少年心里，一种新的情绪开始熊熊燃烧。

昌珉看到，几乎所有人都会在经过伯爵身旁时把手热络地搭在伯爵的肩头，或者亲昵地拂过伯爵的后背。更令他无法忍受的是，伯爵从没有拒绝过任何一个共舞的邀请。昌珉盯着伯爵在舞池中翻飞的衣角，他舞伴脸上露出的笑容还有那只环在伯爵腰间、缀满珠宝的手臂像尖头木椿般刺痛了他的眼睛；楼梯红木的扶手在年轻狼人的掌心发出一阵崩裂前的哀鸣。

尚且不清楚令自己勃然大怒的是嫉妒的年轻狼人再也忍无可忍。他来到二层书房的窗边，推开玻璃，一跃而出——当一轮圆月将光辉洒满他的全身上下，少年在自由落体的半空中变身为一只巨大的白狼。

这头美丽而高贵的四足野兽轻巧地落在地面，悄无声息。它用一双绿眼睛最后望了望金碧辉煌的会客厅，转身遁入黑黢黢的森林里。

*

昌珉奔驰在林木间。他寻找着一切可以被当做自己宣泄怒火对象的目标。他飞也似地跑着，几乎四蹄腾空，雪花飞溅在他周身，冰碴挂在他腹部的皮毛上。但他仿佛没有察觉到这一切又或者是四周寒冷彻骨的环境。他沿着山脉的夹缝，朝着这片领土的边界狂奔而去。

三五不时地，在他们相对富饶的领地边界处会出现怀着侥幸心理的游荡狼人，或者吸血鬼。昌珉甚至认为，他们敢于侵入他们领土的原因是郑允浩从不在他的领土边界留下明显的界标。如果血族伯爵这么做，他相信这些入侵者将闻风丧胆，不敢逾越雷池半步。

或许伯爵正是为了锻炼他，才让漏网之鱼出现在他的领土里。正像伯爵时不时会以嬉笑玩乐的方式和昌珉打上一架。他们会在开阔的林木间以彼此追逐作为热身；昌珉已经可以跑得和伯爵差不多快，他会盯住这个人修长矫健的背影，四肢蓄满力量后一跃向前，试图将伯爵扑倒在身下。

偶尔地，伯爵会允许少年野心勃勃的行为。更多时候，吸血鬼会狡猾地一跃而起，让白狼扑了个空。他们会在畅快淋漓的大笑间缠斗在一起，像是同一窝出生的狼崽般追逐打闹，在爪与牙之间维持精妙的平衡，不会真的弄伤对方——但昌珉往往会把自己弄出点伤口。不是被锋利的石块割伤了爪子，就是在粗糙的树根上磨破了皮毛。在他们都精疲力竭，打闹够了之后，昌珉会恢复人形，他知道伯爵非常乐意帮他治愈一切最细微的伤口。

攀上山巅的白色巨狼想着吸血鬼每一次都露出满足的表情，用冰凉、柔软的舌头舔舐自己的皮肉，不浪费一滴鲜血的场景，从喉咙里发出低吼。他发现，他非常渴望对方的尖牙能够刺破自己的血肉，这样他就能把自己的血液灌满向来优雅自持的伯爵的喉咙，以此试探对方理智崩毁的边沿——

通常，昌珉会极力避免这种兽性的举动；但今夜，他盯着浮动在深蓝夜空中的一轮满月，无法控制地高昂起头，引天长啸。

与此同时，某种危险的、深深潜伏在他血脉中的冲动达到了顶峰。这种冲动搅得他心烦意乱。他甩了甩头，飞跃着溜下山脊，向着山坡背阴面陌生的土地跑去。

*

天光熹微时，伯爵正在门口送走最后一位宾客。

“你的狼崽呢？”希澈依着门框，玩味地看着伯爵。

这个问题在郑允浩心中拉响了警铃。这一晚他无暇顾及总是相伴自己左右的狼人少年，而是一直周旋在每一位和他抱怨早就应该举行宴会，庆祝他从子爵荣盛伯爵这件大事的宾客间。他不得不风趣地和人们解释自己的城堡是如何因为表亲的粗鲁举动差点毁于一旦，又是如何在三年间终于将它修缮完毕。一时间，昌珉或许不能适应这么喧闹的环境，躲开了这一切。

“今晚满月，有可能一时贪玩，跑远了。”

“有很多人都像我打探过了，问我你满屋子里的香甜可口的味道到底属不属于哪个小狼人。他们以为他是你的点心。”

郑允浩笑了，“恐怕没有人能如愿以偿。他们这些见不得光的老骨头连昌珉的一根毫毛都摸不到。”

在送走了希澈后，伯爵看着窗帘缝隙露出的一点蒙蒙亮的天空叹了口气。昌珉总是会在太阳完全升起前回来。他决定在客厅里等着他的小狼到家。

*

昌珉今晚战功显赫。他一挑三战胜了三只游荡的吸血鬼。但这场漫长战役的胜利并非兵不血刃。

他左臂有一道蜿蜒的伤口，这是他在山坡上打滚时被一块突起的冰棱划破的。除了这一道明显的伤痕外，他全身上下缀满擦伤和淤青，每一处都宣告着他的胜利来之不易。

但令他费解的是，他胸口窜动的火苗并没有因为暴力行为而熄灭；它仍然不依不饶地灼烧着，几乎耗尽了供给他头脑的氧气，让所有思考都变得迟钝、缓慢。当他粗喘着，拖着四蹄回到城堡寂静无声的前院时，太阳已经将它金色的光芒洒在了雪地上。

阳光下，昌珉从一匹巨狼蜕变成一个高大、结实的青年。彼时四肢纤细如同芭蕾舞者的少年不见了，取而代之的是经年累月的锻炼和劳作铸成的健美肌体，在他向着城堡正门前进的每一步中展示着他的力量。他光着脚踩进雪地，但这种寒冷不足以叫他畏缩。昌珉忍着四肢百骸的不适，皱着眉头，无心去思考自己刚刚变身、浑身赤裸的事实，走上阶梯，然后一把推开了前门。

他看到伯爵正站在客厅中央，以双手抱臂，挑起一边的眉毛。他脸上的神情像是在看令自己头痛的、又一次在早课上迟到了的中学生。

“去哪儿了？”但伯爵无疑立即发现了他负伤的左胳膊，这个问题的语调中没有责怪，只有担心，还有一丝隐忍。

在他心中横亘了许久的冲动促使昌珉走上前去，站在伯爵跟前。现在的场景一如他们相遇的那个早上，他浑身一丝不挂，同样左臂受伤。但这一回，昌珉不再青涩羞赧。他伸出自己淌着血的胳膊，像是诱惑伯爵靠得更进似的，把胳膊摆在吸血鬼的眼前。

郑允浩的眼底立刻涌上血色。他如同往常一样捧住昌珉的胳膊，把脸凑了过去。但在他的嘴唇能碰到昌珉的小臂之前，他的手被握进了另一只灼热的手心。

他狐疑地抬头，望进了昌珉散大的瞳孔里。这对漆黑的空洞中，有一种令他感到毛骨悚然的气氛。他抿着嘴，想抽回自己的手，但昌珉的力气大得可怕。比他还高半个头的小狼紧贴着他，随后，郑允浩从对方的血液气息里闻到了一种前所未有的躁动味道。

天，该死。他早该想到，昌珉已经成年，而成年狼人在每个月圆之夜都可能发情。赤身裸体的昌珉身下充血胀大的阴茎让这个事实变得明显，由此可见，过去的一夜就是第一次——

他的小狼把他的手掌贴在自己滚烫的脸颊上嗅闻着，然后一条湿热的舌头舔上他的掌心。这种酥痒的触感叫郑允浩难以抑制地握住拳头。但握住他手腕的手指简直像是铁钳，一种危机感爬上伯爵的心头，他非常想从这种令他感到被胁迫，并且尴尬万分的局面中抽身。

昌珉在看到伯爵的第一眼，使他躁动不安的答案已经呼之欲出。长久以来，在他心底堆积的是欲望，而现在在他眼中燃起的是欲火；他想要他，想要独占他，因此，任何人企图染指伯爵的行为都令他妒火中烧，而且这份渴望正让他感到无比煎熬。他不顾伯爵的挣扎，吻着对方苍白的手腕，这种冰凉的感触叫他发热的嘴唇感到舒服。

但郑允浩坚持不懈地用力试图挣脱他的钳制，使得冰雪聪明的小狼决定转换攻势。他推搡着伯爵的胸膛，胁迫对方和自己一同后退，直到他们抵上了窗边厚重的石墙。他跪下身去，仰起脸，仍然把伯爵的一只手贴在脸庞上，同时用恳求的双眼望向对方。

在郑允浩因为他的哀怜眼神一时心软，放松警惕的空档，昌珉一把扯掉了他的裤子。布料撕裂的声音在空荡荡的客厅里有些刺耳，但昌珉没有浪费一秒钟，立刻把吸血鬼的尚且柔软性器含进嘴里。他感受到伯爵的手在他的脸旁颤抖，另一只手拉扯着他的头发，想要把他毛茸茸的脑袋从自己的下半身上扯开。

伯爵倒吸一口凉气：“你疯了？该死的，我不是你见鬼的狼人姑娘，给我起来——”

昌珉因为吸血鬼声音中的动摇和难耐洋洋得意，他恶意地用舌头舔着在他口腔里逐渐勃起的圆头，舌尖顶着顶端的裂缝。他立刻在味蕾上尝到一种甜蜜的腥味。

郑允浩因为自己身体的诚实反应窘迫地半阖上眼睛。他想集中思绪，把魔力凝聚在指尖，用一个昏睡咒语或是一个电击术让这头不知好歹的狼崽尝点苦头；昌珉的舔弄毫无技巧可言，但少年嘴巴里对吸血鬼而言不正常的高温使一切刺激都加倍高涨。他在余光中看到那颗黑色的头颅埋在自己胯下进退，狼人炽热的呼吸喷在他的皮肤上。并且，空气中飘散的香甜的血液气味无疑极大地阻碍了他的行动力和判断力，一时间竟叫他无法挣脱。

而在昌珉用一记深喉把他的阴茎全数吞进嘴里时，被咽喉紧紧包裹的刺激叫郑允浩的头猛然向后仰去。他这一下把光洁的墙面砸出一个坑，震动使挂在墙上的梵高肖像画跌落了。但他无暇顾及价值连城的画作，因为昌珉正卖力地吸舔着他的性器，用灵活地舌尖在顶端画着满月一样的圆。他的头不受控制地左右甩动，细小的石块沿着他的肩膀簌簌滚落，落在地上发出清脆的响声。但跪在他身前，正在为他口交的狼人嘴巴里发出的色情地吞咽声无疑更加响亮——

伯爵已经很久没有尝过性事的甜头，就像他很久不曾吸食活人的血液。这两件事在某种程度上，几乎都能给吸血鬼带来灭顶的快感。

因此，当昌珉终于把嘴巴从他的阴茎上挪开时，禁欲已久的郑允浩已经无法自拔地沉浸在排山倒海的快感中，他甚至因为突如其来的空虚丢脸地叹了口气。

他的小狼站起身来，笑了。这笑声低沉而富有侵略性，将他抵在墙边，叫他四肢发软。郑允浩用虚晃的视线打量他身前的狼人，决定做最后的尝试，像是羚羊在狮子面前，企图用头上的长角和蹄子作殊死一搏。

“你知道，如果你这么做，一切就无法回头。”

伯爵尽力想让自己的声音充满恫吓，最好能威慑这匹突然间从温驯变得放荡不羁的狼崽。但他的声音却背叛了他的心思，听起来比以往任何时候都更加软弱。更别提他的眼角挂着情欲的泪珠，从来都是象牙般的脸颊似乎也染上了血色。

这幅景象让昌珉动情地吻住吸血鬼喘息的嘴唇。这个吻很温柔，但撕扯着他的衣服的双手却野蛮粗鲁。愠怒的郑允浩使不出力气，只有阴沉想着等他熬过了今天，他就要把这个不知天高地厚的小崽子吊在房顶上，用马鞭狠狠地抽到皮开肉绽后扫地出门——

但他的决心还没坚持到一分钟，就叫狼人凑到他鼻子底下的带伤的胳膊给打消了。昌珉揽着他的腰，把他圈自己怀中后掉了个，叫他面对墙壁。一只淌血的小臂伸在他脸旁，小狼在他耳边诱惑性地请求他：“伯爵，先帮我治治我的胳膊，好吗？”

可以抵御这种诱惑的吸血鬼根本不存在于世间。话音未落，郑允浩已经把脸凑上了昌珉的小臂。没有人会拒绝送上门的午餐，何况还是珍馐美味；但伯爵短路的脑子忘记了天下同样没有免费的午餐：在一只手用力地、淫乱地揉捏着自己臀部时，郑允浩后知后觉地发现他们现在的姿势有多么不妥。他被夹在昌珉的身体和坚实的墙壁间，而狼人滚烫的勃起就顶在他的屁股后边。

郑允浩脖子上的汗毛都竖起来了，还没等他奋力挣脱，一根急不可耐的手指已经捅进了他的屁股里——他闷哼一声，忍不住用獠牙咬进了鲜嫩的狼肉里。甜美的血浆涌进他的喉咙时，他无法克制地畅饮起来。昌珉咬牙嘶声，却没有从他的獠牙下挣脱，第二根手指却已经顶进了他窄小的甬道。

这下，就算狼人的血也堵不住郑允浩的嘴了。这种混杂着羞辱的罕有疼痛叫他头皮发麻，他放开了咬合在昌珉手臂上的尖牙，忍不住咒骂出声：“操你的。沈昌珉，我警告你，给我放手——”

可被热血冲昏了头脑的狼人不把他的威胁当回事。昌珉当然知道被他压在身下的人会疼，但没有办法，此时此刻他无法再做更多让步。“忍一忍，”他说着，舔上伯爵的耳廓，“反正你很快就能恢复的。”

伯爵被他没心没肺的话气的头昏脑涨，但他来不及还以颜色，一根粗大、对冷血的他而言过分滚烫、像是中世纪惩罚渎神者的烙铁般的狼人阴茎就顶进了他的屁股。剧烈疼痛叫吸血鬼眼前发花，青筋暴起，他巨大的翅膀不受控制地从肩胛骨间冒出来，张开，扑腾着，掀起一阵阵旋风；他的手撕扯着阻挡阳光的窗帘，而厚重的天鹅绒立刻就摇摇欲坠。

昌珉见到伯爵这副模样，在伯爵窄小甬道间插进了一半的性器更加胀大，可一点残存的理智警醒着他他们所处的位置对吸血鬼来说有多危险。他一只手搂着伯爵的细腰，一只手抓住那对挣动个不停的漆黑翅膀，拖拽着吸血鬼往房间深处走去。

这一路上，客厅中央的唐三彩马泥塑被狼人踩成了灰烬，两把梨花木的椅子被伯爵的翅尖挥得稀烂。昌珉一个转身，险险避开倒下的骑士盔甲和它手中银铸的宝剑，然后和伯爵重重摔倒在华贵的地毯上。

他没有停顿，立刻往身下这具冰凉、紧致、叫他渴望的身体更深处顶去。吸血鬼的手擂动地面，把地毯下的地板敲得坑坑洼洼；尖锐的指甲从他的指尖冒出来，郑允浩用上了自己全部的意志力才没有把他的爪子掐进狼人身体里。他身下的地毯却几乎被撕碎了。

当昌珉把阴茎全部插进吸血鬼的身体之后，在他心头燃烧的纯粹兽欲终于得到了一点纾解；吸血鬼冰冷的身体像是甘冽的泉水般浸润着他的身心。他低下身去，更加挤进对方大腿之间，用双手按住吸血鬼平摊在地面的翅膀，用下巴顶着郑允浩迷人的颈窝。他迷醉地吻着吸血鬼没有脉搏的颈侧，赞叹于那块皮肤的光洁，耸动腰身，开始抽插起来。

伯爵立刻感到了疼痛。这让他口干舌燥。他挣脱不开狼人的压制，他感觉翅膀上薄薄的翼膜要被狼人火热的掌心烧穿了，却无力反抗，像是他的全部力量都融化在了混在着疼痛的情欲之中。他不断仰起脖子，那根火热的阴茎捅进他的身体，忽然磨蹭到某个让他惊呼出声的点上——

昌珉凑在他耳边，他的吐息如同滚滚蒸汽，狼人的内心被一种无与伦比的满足感充盈，“我的好伯爵，”他身下的人对他而言如兄如父，但自己却以这种有悖常伦的方式占有了他，“…允浩。”

郑允浩记不清上一回有谁用他的名字呼喊他是何年何月。他沉重的思维翻腾在记忆的长河和迷幻的现实间，狼人粗心大意、毫不怜惜地顶弄叫他浑身瘫软，紧贴着他的胸膛里像是埋着普神带到人间的火种，叫他的五脏六腑都燃烧起来。伯爵紧咬着牙关，不想再多发出让他自尊受辱的呻吟，但在他直肠里不断进出的、天赋异禀的阴茎上凸起的血管像是浮雕，硕大的龟头一下狠过一下地顶着他从来没被开发过的前列腺，让他脑袋里嗡嗡乱响，理智就快淹死在这骇人的快感里。

他感觉到自己的直肠正在颤抖着紧缩，先前被撑裂的伤口很快愈合了——伯爵从来没有如此憎恨过自己的自愈能力——昌珉用更粗暴激烈的插入给他过于紧窄的甬道添上新的。疼痛和快感糅杂在一起，而最终，疼痛也变得令他快乐，他快要爆炸了；他的阴茎不需要任何触碰已经坚硬如铁，他想从昌珉钢铁般牢固的怀抱中逃离，他的腰身在每一计越来越快的顶弄时弹起又跌落，软弱的泪珠断了线似的从他的眼眶中滚下来。

强大如血族伯爵，也有因为欲望崩溃，再也无法承受的时候。在昌珉用犬齿咬上他的喉结，同时埋进他身体最深处，把他钉死在那根残忍的、喷发着岩浆般的精液的性器上时，他终于因为灭顶的高潮哭喊出声，完全沉沦在狼人身下的阴影中。

在自己第一个发情期就成功得手，把精液尽数射进了吸血鬼的身体后，年轻的狼人撑起身体，他粗喘着，盯着身下目光空洞，喑哑失声的伯爵。他深巧克力色的眼睛里泛着翡翠一般深沉的墨绿色光辉，在他俊美的脸庞上绽放的微笑让他看起来像是一头餍足的野兽。

这下，木已成舟。昌珉想着，怜惜地抚上郑允浩微张的嘴巴。花瓣般的唇瓣上，被他撕咬出的伤口正在缓缓愈合。

狼人毫不怀疑在吸血鬼从这荒谬绝伦的黎明中恢复过来后，这双失焦的、深红色的美丽眼睛里将燃烧起比印尼海啸更高涨的盛怒。然而不论是天使还是魔鬼，狼人还是吸血鬼，总要重新找到和平相处的办法。

或许，他们可以从重新翻修像经历了人间浩劫的残破会客厅着手。

 

The End.


End file.
